


The Belonging You Seek

by HouxBelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Kenobi - Freeform, Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Jedi Temple, Rey Kenobi, Rey is a Kenobi, force vision, jedi temple training, meeting grandpa for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: Rey has a force vision while meditating. Luke finds her in tears afterward and begins to show her the truth of her origins. this vision is her destiny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to star wars, lucasfilms and Disney. Not me. I just wrote the story line.   
> Rey is a Kenobi. #ichoosetobelieve #kenobabe

It had been 3 weeks since she had gotten to Ahch-To. The location of the last Jedi Temple as Luke had told her.

At first it was odd. Trying to find a comfortable point with Luke. He knew who she was but hadn’t elected to tell her just yet how much he knew.   
Eventually Rey and he fell into a comfortable Master and Padawan relationship. Luke wasn’t used to having someone around and it was almost laughable how jumpy he was. 

He had the force. How could he not sense her?

One day she was on the same spot she found the Luke that first day. When she held out the lightsaber for him. Duty compelling her to return it to it’s owner.

She sat criss cross meditating. Looking out over the water.  
She heard the voice, the one in her vision

“Rey”

It was a soft and comforting whisper. Speaking just her name.  
There was a name, almost caught in her throat, sitting at the tip of her tongue. She parted her lips in hopes the name would escape.

“Ben” 

Came the sound of her voice. Suddenly she saw images of Han standing before the monster Kylo. The light saber burning red through his chest. Rey felt the burn in her own. Tears began forming in her eyes.  
However her vision quickly changed to her battle with Kylo Ren on starkiller. The snow cold against her skin and she was driving Kylo’s lightsaber into the snow. Sparks flying and poking her arms.

Suddenly she had struck Kylo, he was lying on the snow as he had before. A large gash on his face made by the saber in her hand. She stood towering over him.

She heard the voice again. The same voice who spoke her name.

“You were my brother”

It said. Full of agony and despair. Her heart began to break for the boy in the snow. His face kept changing in her mind. She saw Kylo’s face then a man she didn’t know. Fire in his eyes and anger in his voice.

“I hate you”  
She heard him say. However she knew the words were not meant for her but she still felt a connection to them.  
Kylo’s face returned. However the voice, the soft one full of despair spoke again.

“I loved you”

There were tears in her eyes and she didn’t know why. She felt the pain, the agony, the desire to save the broken man laying in front of her.

“I have failed you”

The soft voice said. Then she was shifted from the snow to the desert. A man in brown robes who dressed like Luke sitting in a hut. His head low and tears streaming down his face.   
Rey recognized the chest he sat in front of. It was similar to the one she found in Maz’s tavern.  
The soft voiced man opened the chest just as she did. With hesitation he reached in, pulling out the same lightsaber that she had.  
The man looked at it and the tears in his eyes multiplied, his hand covering his blue eyes as he groaned in pain.

“I will not fail, Luke”

The man cried out as he placed the saber back in the chest. Rey could not explain why but she felt as though she knew the man. Like she had known him all her life.  
In her vision she reached her hand out, trying to touch his shoulder, encourage him and stop his tears. However she was jolted from her vision by Luke’s voice.

“Rey! Rey!”

He spoke as she opened her eyes. The ocean and it’s waves filling her vision. Her breath was ragged and she could feel the wetness of her tears streaming down her face.  
As Luke got closer to her he knelt down beside her.

“Rey, what did you see?”

Rey looked at him, brow furrowed and tears streaming down her face.   
She had to collect herself, control her emotions, as Luke had told her. Then she spoke.

“I saw man, in a hut in a desert. He was in agony, crying. I think I know him. He had your lightsaber. Pulled it from a chest like the one I found it in. He said he would not fail you. Who is he Luke?” Rey said choking back tears.

Luke sat down next to her. Taking her hands in his. “Rey, I know we have just met but I need you to trust me.”  
Rey’s brow still furrowed she nodded.

“That was my old Jedi Master. Obi-Wan Kenobi. I knew him as Ben Kenobi.” Luke explained.

Rey looked away from Luke and back out to the ocean. She spoke the name like a whisper. “Ben”

Luke nodded. “He was a great man. He fought in the old wars and helped me become the man I am today. He even fought alongside Anakin Skywalker. My father.”

Rey looked confused “Your father is Darth Vader.”

Luke looked at her. “Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader. They were one and the same”

Rey seemed more confused than ever now. So Luke releasing her hands began explaining things to her. Told her the whole story of how he found his family, his sister and Han. He spoke of Obi-Wan. The affection for the man in his voice was clear. 

As Luke finished his recounting of his life Rey nodded in understand but asked. “Why all of a sudden are you so keen to share with me? You were so guarded before?”

Luke sighed “because I need you to understand what I’m about to show you is real.”

Rey titled her head in confusion. Luke stood and moved toward the remnants of the Jedi temple, Rey following close behind.

As she climbed the steps she heard the voice again. The soft voice.

“These are your first steps”

She stopped just a breaths length when she heard the voice but kept on walking. 

Rey and Luke spent the next two weeks training in the temple. Luke said they were going to speak with one of her descendants. That she needed to train in order to do this. It didn't’ happen overnight. Luke was surprised at how gifted she was and wondered how powerful she would be. The force was natural for her. It came to her with no problems. 

However she would dream every night about the crying man in the soft brown robes. Every night she would go to touch him to comfort him, she would awaken. 

Then one day Luke sent her to the temple alone.   
“You are ready” He said to her.

So as she walked into the temple she felt the force. The same presence she had before when she was there with Luke. However this time it was different. Rey would almost swear it felt familiar.

As she began meditating she felt the same feeling as before. The name that was on the tip of her tongue, stuck in her throat, begging to be spoken. However this time, it felt more in depth. More profound. 

“Obi-Wan”

She spoke. As soon as the name left her lips she felt it. The warm, safety of the force. The protection, the love, the belonging she had longed for since she was left on Jakku. This time when the small tear fell from her left eye. It was one of hope.

“Hello, little one”

Her eyes snapped open. She knew that voice.   
It called to her in the night, when she would cry herself to sleep from loneliness that voice would sing to her. It was the voice that told her to let the droid go with her. The voice that told her take the droid to the resistance. The voice she had heard all her life.

As the focus returned she saw standing in front of her the man from her vision. Brown robes, blue eyes and a beard. Smiling widely and oddly enough, proudly at her.

Rey looked at him in confusion. 

“Obi-Wan?” she asked.

He nodded.  
“Yes, Little one. I’m obi-wan kenobi.”

Rey felt a fondness for the man almost instantly.  
“How do I know you? Why do I feel connected to you?”

The man moved in his form and sat down criss cross in front of her.  
“Rey, you know the answer to that question”

Rey furrowed her brow and then realized what he meant. The force was telling her. So she closed her eyes and focused.

“Grandfather”

She spoke with all the excitement of a small child seeing their grandparents after a long trip away.  
Obi-wan laughed and smiled   
“Yes, Little one. You are my granddaughter and I am so pleased to finally be able to speak to you face to well, translucent face”  
He said with a tiny laugh.

Rey let a laugh escape her lips and her eyes light up.   
This was her grandfather. Sitting before her. A Jedi Master.

Rey smiled and sat up straighter and with all the propriety and fondness she could muster said.  
“Well, Hello Grandfather”

Obi-Wan smiled and sat up straight just as she did and replied.  
“Hello, there”


End file.
